A Not So Happy Reunion
by Shimmerbreeze
Summary: Sequel to: Before He Left. Manga Spoilers up to 525 I do believe. Hiyori and the others are asked to come help with the invasion, but it isn't exactly the reunion that Shinji expected. Rated T for language and violence. Which, once again, come hand-in-hand with Hiyori.


_**~A Not So Happy Reunion~ **_

**~Hi! Shimmerz here. So I decided to write a sequel to **_**Before He Left. **_**It's set during and after the Vanderich invasion. Read at your own risk. Rated T for language and violence, and sexual suggestions. (Not sure if I should rate it M for that or not). (Sorry the language and violence comes hand-in-hand with Hiyori.) I wrote this before Chapter 545 even came out, so no flames about "You aren't in the correct timeline!" or stuff like that. I'll just delete your comment and move on with my life. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, if I did, Hiyori would have went back with the other captains. **

**Warnings: Contains spoilers up to Manga Chapter 526, sexual suggestions, language, and violence. **

Rose had slipped away after feeling his fukutaichou's reitsu disappear. He was heading for the World of the Living to find the other Vizards. He would find a way to make them help. Shinji had been completely against his plan, saying that the others wouldn't want to be in Soul Society and wouldn't want to help.

_'You may be a vizard like us still Shinji, but you gave up being leader when you took back your old position. I can do what I want.' _Rose said to himself. He popped out of the dangai right beside Hiyori.

"Rose? Good, I was thinking some nasty beasty was going to pop out of that," Hiyori said relaxing. Her sandy colored hair was covered by a towel.

"Come on, your help is needed." He said grabbing her hand and opening the door to the warehouse that the vizards called home. Lisa and Love were lounging around, but sat up when Rose walked in.

"Hey Rose! What's up man, you haven't been around here in a while." Love said waving his hand.

"Soul Society has been invaded by Quincies." Rose said pulling on a glove with a skull on it. "We need your help," he looked at them, hoping to see some agreeable look.

Hiyori eyed his hand warily. "Kisuke made that," she narrowed her eyes. "Hell no, I am not going to help them out." She snapped crossing her arms and turning up her nose. The door opened behind them, and Mashiro and Hachi walked in.

"Rose!" Mashiro called happily.

"Help yourself Rose," Hiyori continued.

"Hiyori," Rose said firmly. "That is your home, and whether you like it or not, you are coming to help." He flash-stepped in front of the tiny vizard and slammed his hand into her forehead. Hiyori's eyes widened as she came flying out of her fake body. The other vizard's eyes widened as well. It had been over 150 years since they'd last been out of their gigais.

Hiyori stood up and narrowed her eyes furiously at Rose. "You've got a lot of nerve you ass hat." She said straightening out her uniform and mustering what dignity she could. On her arm, the fukutaichou badge for Squad 12 still rested. She closed her eyes and remembered the old days, when she was still a Soul Reaper, while things had been normal.

*S*

_** Kisuke turned around and smiled sadly at Hiyori. "Well, I have to send someone, so Hiyori will you go?" he asked. **_

_** "Why do I have to do it? Why don't you send one of them?" She asked pointing at Akon. **_

_** "If you hate being Vice Captain that much why don't you just quit? All you do is complain," Akon said holding a beaker. **_

_** "Oh yeah? Why don't you just quit living?!" Hiyori yelled trying unsuccessfully to land a blow on Akon's head. Akon moved away and walked over to Mayori and handed him the beaker. **_

_** "Here you go Deputy Head," he said handing it over. **_

_** "ARGH! I HATE YOU ALL!" Hiyori growled pulling at her pigtails. **_

_** "I would, but this is a job that needs someone I can trust not to mess it up." Kisuke said shaking his head at his squad's antics. "That someone is you Hiyori." **_

_** Hiyori glared at him then blushed a little bit. "God, I hate it when you make sense." She muttered stomping off to get ready for the mission. **_

*S*

"Now," Rose said, bringing Hiyori's attention back to the present. While Hiyori had been in her flashback, he'd helped the others out of their gigais. "We have to hurry," he said flash stepping out of the building. The others looked at each other, it would take a little getting used to, seeing everyone back in this form, but not an unwelcome sight. They nodded at one another and followed Rose.

*S*

Shinji paced outside the senkaimon with his fukutaichou, Momo Hinamori, standing behind him.

"That idiot! I told him not to go and he went anyway!" Shinji yelled as he paced. He was a little worried for his health once the others got here.

"Taichou, shouldn't you be happy to see your friends after so long?" Momo asked turning her head slightly.

"You don't understand Hinamori," Shinji said. Suddenly, the senkaimon opened. Shinji spun around to face it, the first person out was Hiyori.

"Ah, Hiyo—" Shinji started to say as he put his hands up, but was interrupted by a sandaled foot to the face.

"That's for being a dickhead and leaving me," Hiyori said crossing her arms.

"Ow, Hiyori!" Shinji said holding his nose.

"Taichou! Are you alright?" Momo asked rushing over.

"I'm fine Hinamori, I'm used to it." Shinji said standing up and brushing himself off. _'I deserved it anyway,' _he thought.

"Oh…" Momo looked over at the group of vizards. "Otoribashi Taichou, Kira-kun is still nowhere to be found." She said looking down. Rose sighed and nodded.

"Arigato Hinamori Fukutaichou," he said.

"Rose, I do believe I said not to get them involved." Shinji said crossing his arms and glowering at the other captain.

"I know Shinji, but—" Rose helplessly waved his hands around. "It couldn't be helped, we need them."

"Yeah dickhead," Hiyori growled. "Why didn't you ask for help earlier?" she got in his face, (er, as close to his face as she could get…). "You of all people should know that I would help you! And only you. That's why I'm here." Hiyori poked him in the chest. "To keep your baka ass alive."

"I didn't ask for your help Hiyori," Shinji said moving away from them. "Besides, this battle isn't yours." He turned around and started to walk away. "Send them home Rose. They have no place here."

The small group of vizards and Rose stood there with their mouths agape, Momo gasped slightly at her Taichou's behavior, but Hiyori was beyond pissed. The tiny, sandy-haired vizard drew her zanpakuto and rushed at Shinji, but was intercept by Momo.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you do that," she said, her brown eyes hard. Shinji turned around at the sound of the steel clashing. He sighed; even he knew not to get in Hiyori's way when she was angry.

"Back off," Hiyori snapped, bringing a foot around to hit Momo in the shoulder. Momo went flying back and managed to get her feet under her. She made to go at Hiyori again, but Shinji stopped her.

"Stand down Hinamori," he said putting his hand on his fukutaichou's shoulder. "Hiyori's old captain was once part of the stealth force, and he has trained her to be just as deadly."

"But she's so tiny," Momo said holding her shoulder.

"You want more brat?" Hiyori called. Shinji laughed, but the sound was dead.

"You should know better than most not to judge on size. She may be tiny, but she has the biggest temper. One to match that of your Shiro-chan." Shinji said with a sigh and an almost grin. He loved to mess with the 10th squad captain about that nickname. "Hiyori, leave Momo out of this, it's me you're mad at."

"Damn right it's you I'm mad at." Hiyori yelled at him. _'You left me when I needed you most!' _She screamed in her head.

"You aren't even mad," Shinji said scratching his chin. "I've seen you mad, this is…different." He smirked, earning a sandal thrown at his face. "Rose, take them to Squad One's barracks, Soutaichou Kyuraku will decide what to do with them." Shinji grabbed Hiyori's arm and gave her sandal back. "You and I are going to have a talk." He said to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hiyori asked trying to snatch her arm back.

"We're going to my squad, and you and I are going to have a talk," Shinji said, he looked down at her and frowned slightly. "Why are you still wearing that?" he asked pointing at the fukutaichou badge on her arm.

Hiyori looked down at it and shrugged. "Oh…" she said softly. "Habit," she whispered. "I tried taking it off, but…it didn't feel right." She shrugged, and then she pointed at his tie. "Why are _you_ still wearing that?"

"Habit," Shinji said laughing. Hiyori had always hated his ties.

"So, why do we have to go talk?" Hiyori asked, crossing her arms as they neared the gates to the 5th squad barracks.

"Cause we _need_ to talk," Shinji said, emphasizing the word need. "Alone preferably."

"What if I don't want to talk?" Hiyori asked, following him to his office.

"Too bad, either you stay and talk to me, or I'm sending you to Hueco Mundo to help Kisuke," Shinji said.

"Humph," Hiyori said with a scowl. She sighed, "I guess we can talk."

"Thought you'd see it my way," Shinji said as he pushed the door to his office open and then shut.

"Dono yo na," Hiyori muttered following him into the room.

"Hiyori, I just wanted you to know that I didn't leave because I didn't feel anything for you. I left because—"

"You felt homesick and this all that you have dreamed about since hearing of Auzen's defection," Hiyori said.

"Uh…hai," Shinji said blinking. "How did you know that?"

"Kisuke explained everything," Hiyori said nonchalantly, looking at the ground.

"So… you do know that I love you, ne?" Shinji asked taking a step closer to her. Hiyori blushed and shook her head.

"I don't—" Hiyori blinked in surprise as Shinji kissed her.

"Urusai, baka," he whispered pulling away.

"I still can't believe you left me," Hiyori said with a slight expression of hurt on her face.

"I know, just like I know you weren't mad back there. You were _way _too violent for anger. You were hurt," Shinji said pulling her close.

"Baka Shinji," Hiyori muttered against his chest.

_***S***_

"What's to bet they go at it?" Lisa said. The other vizards (including Kensei and Rose) were sitting with Shunsui and Nanao at the 1st division.

"Aw, Hirako wouldn't do such a thing to that poor girl," Shunsui said waving his hand.

"Poor girl? Hiyori?" Kensei asked. "Did something happen while we were gone?"

"Oh no, no no… Shunsui has just had about 150 long years away from us and it seems as if he has forgotten what Hiyori is like," Lisa said rolling her eyes.

"So she's still as violent as ever?" Shunsui laughed. "Felt so bad for poor Kisuke when he was made captain of the 12th." The older man looked up at the sky with his one good eye. "Those were the good old days, back before Aizen and this latest threat."

"Hey! Why does it feel so gloomy over here?" Shinji asked. He and Hiyori had just walked up to the group. They all snickered as the observed the two closely.

"What are you looking at? Do you want a black eye Kensei?" Hiyori snapped, turning red as she realized they were looking at her.

"Nothing only…" Kensei smirked trailing off.

"Only what?" Hiyori growled.

"Where's Shinji's tie?" Mashiro asked popping up over Kensei's shoulder.

"I don't…uh," Hiyori stammered looking over to Shinji for help as her face turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Hmm," Shinji looked down where his missing tie should be. "Well I guess I forgot to put it back on after y—" Shinji groaned from his spot on the ground, he put up a hand to his face. "Ittai."

"Anyone else wanna make a comment or ask a question?" Hiyori asked narrowing her eyes at the rest of the group. Everyone sweatdropped and shook their heads slowly, with the exception of Love. He was always the only one brave (or stupid) enough to go against Hiyori.

"Yeah, what were you doing that involved taking off Shinji's tie?" Love asked taking a step forward.

"None of yer business Rose," Hiyori growled, not backing down.

"Oh! Fight, fight, fight!"A tiny voice said happily, followed by clapping hands. **(Kiko Note: YES!) **Everyone turned to see Yachiru, the Fukutaichou of Squad 11, standing there. "Too bad Ken-chan is missing, he'd love to see it!" she said.

"What do you need Yachiru?" Nanao asked quietly, shooting a look at Shunsui.

"I was coming to tell you that Ken-chan is missing," the little pink-haired soul reaper said sadly.

Soutaichou is aware of this Yachiru," Nanao said grabbing her hand and pulling her away. "You should go back to your squad and keep them running." She gently pushed the girl out of the room. After the door shut, the room settled into tension.

"Bonding moment over, time to return to the present," Shunsui said tiredly. "You all may stay. Provided no one gets too distracted." He threw a pointed look at Shinji and Hiyori, earning a dirty look and a shoe half-heartedly thrown at him. He chuckled and stood up. "Come on Nanao-chan!" he sand as he walked away.

"Don't call me that," Nanao snapped, blushing slightly. She turned and bowed to the vizards as she followed him.

"Well, I have paperwork to finish," Kensei said standing hopped up as well.

"I'll help!" She said, they left after nodding their farewells. Rose sighed and stood up.

"I must go and comfort my squad," he said. "Hachi will you accompany me?" Hachi nodded and followed him.

"I might stop by the 4th and see if they need help," the gentle vizard said.

"Lisa, Love, what will you two do?" Shinji asked.

"I'm going to run Squad 8 for the time being and Love is coming with me," Lisa said dragging the poor man after her.

"And you Hiyori?" Shinji asked turning around, but Hiyori wasn't there. "Hiyori?" he asked looking around.

_***S***_

Hiyori stood in front of a Squad's gates. Taking a deep breath, she pushed them open and walked inside. A few soul reapers who had been around to know who she was gasped loudly. They all knew that the vizards had been alive, but it was one thing to hear it and another to see it.

"Hi-hiyori?" A man with three little horns sticking out of his forehead said with wide eyes. Hiyori glanced at him as she made her way through the labs. Little had changed over 150 years.

"Where is he Akon?" Hiyori asked, glaring at him. Way back when, she and Akon hadn't gotten along very well at all.

"I-in his lab of course," Akon said shaking his head to get rid of his initial shock.

"Can I go in?" Hiyori asked.

"I guess," Akon said with a shrug. She nodded at him and pushed open a door. She looked around concentrated on whom she wanted to find. She smirked and walked down a short hallway; she pushed open another door and walked inside.

"I'm sorry but you can't be in here," a monotonous voice said. Hiyori turned her head to the left to see a dark-haired woman standing there.

"I don't care what you have to say," Hiyori said sizing her up. She brushed past her and continued further into the room.

"Why is someone disturbing my—" the chair in front of Hiyori turned around. "Yare, yare… Sarugaki Hiyori. That's another familiar face popped up recently," Mayuri Kurotsuchi said tapping his fingers together.

"I'm sorry Master Mayuri, I couldn't stop her," Nemu said.

"That's fine Nemu, now get out. I assume that, erm… former Fukutaichou Sarugaki has something she'd like to discuss, or she wouldn't be here." Kurotsuchi smiled creepily.

"That's right." Hiyori said crossing her arms as Nemu left the lab.

"What might it be," he asked impatiently.

"I want you to take me back into the squad," Hiyori said.

_***S***_

** A/N: And so I leave you with a wonderful cliffhanger. This might possibly turn into a two-shot story, but nothing more than that. Hope you enjoyed my ridiculously long Sequel to: Before He Left. **

_**Translations:**_

_**~Fukutaichou: Vice-Captain **_

_**~Tauchou: Captain**_

_**~Reiatsu: Spiritual Pressure**_

_**~Seireitei: Soul Society **_

_**~Dangai: World between ours and the Soul Society**_

_** ~Shinigami: Soul Reaper**_

_**~Senkaimon: The gates into Soul Society**_

_**~Arigato: Thank you**_

_**~Baka: fool/stupid**_

_**~Hueco Mundo: Where hollows and arrancars live**_

_**~Dono yo na: Whatever**_

_**~Urusai: Shut up**_

_**~Hai: Yes**_

_**~Ittai: Ow(It hurts)**_

_**~ Yare yare: My, my**_

_**~Soutaichou: Head Captain**_

_***Shimmerz***_


End file.
